Hermione's Sister
by imagineyourlife
Summary: The Golden Trio are repeating their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione tells Ron and Harry a secret she's been hiding. Better summary inside.HPGW HGRW R&R. first fanfiction!
1. Secret Revelaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….please don't sue me!!!!

Author's note: This is placed right a couple months after the war. Harry, Ron, Hermione, are going back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Harry is trying to get back together with Ginny and Hermione and Ron are together. Right now the trio are sitting alone in the common room late one night…….

"Check mate" Ron said lazy as he beat Harry at another game of Wizard's Chess for the sixth time in the last hour.

"Hermione," Harry wined," why are you keeping us down here, can't we just go to bed."

"NO!" Hermione yelled

Taken back by this sudden out burst by his girlfriend Ron fell from his chair to the floor. Hermione set down her book walk over and help her boyfriend up while Harry laughed at Ron.

"You guys can't leave just yet. I have big news to tell you."

Ron muttered under his breath so only Harry could hear, "Would it have anything to do with you and me," most likely hoping to be alone with his girlfriend.

Suddenly three 5th years came through the portrait and sat down not to far away from Harry and his friends. Two of them were girls that looked nothing alike, one had short blonde hair, was unbelievably skinny and incredibly tall. The other was skinny, short, had bushy brunette hair like Hermione, but unlike Hermione she had ice blue eyes. The third 5th year, a boy, was sort of tall with a lanky look to him; he also had blonde hair down to his jaw bone. The brunette 5th year girl looked at Hermione and gave a slight nod. They soon settled themselves down and began talking, so Ron and Harry did the same. Hermione continued her book, _Charms Level 8_.

"What do you think Hermione wants to tell us?" Harry asked Ron in such a soft voice that only he and Ron could hear.

"I don't know, but I'm alittle scared to find out." Harry nodded in agreement.

Minutes went by and this continued before Hermione suddenly jumped up and said, "Alright Harry Ron I can finally tell you what I've been dieing to tell you since second year."

The brunette 5th year then stood next to Hermione, "And now I can finally tell you guys," she said as she pointed to her two friends, "what I've been dieing to tell you since first year."

By now everyone in the room, except for Hermione and the girl standing next to her, were confused.

"We're sisters!" Both girls said in unison.

Please Read and Review!!! Should I continue or not?


	2. Secret Explained

**Disclaimer**: **Like I said early I don't own Harry Potter….J.K. Rowling does.**

No one said anything; they just sat there looking like goldfish with their mouths open, except for the two smiling sisters.

"Ummmm….I can think I'm speaking for all of us here," the blonde 5th year said, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**!"

"Amelia," Hermione's little sister said as she places her hand on her friend's shoulder," are you really that surprised? Why do you think I never talk about my family, or why I never you or Ben to my house over the holiday?"

Ron than stood up and asked, "Why didn't you tell us Hermione? I thought we were your friends. I thought we told each other everything."

"We do." Hermione replied, "I couldn't tell you guys about Bridget because-"

Hermione would have finished telling Ron why she didn't tell him or Harry about Bridget if she hadn't interrupted by saying, "She was too scared that I couldn't take care of myself."

"I wasn't scared! I just didn't you getting in trouble."

"Yea like that wasn't going to happen," Bridget replied while rolling her eyes," It's me we're talking about, the girl who broke a teenage boy's nose when I was ten."

Frustrated that Hermione still hadn't answered Ron's question yet Harry interrupted the feuding sister's by asking," Still that doesn't explain why you guys lied to us about being sisters."

"Well you see," Hermione started, "back in first year we were so busy worrying about the Sorcerer's Stone that my family never came up, but by the end of that year I figured out how much danger I got into by just being your guys friends. So I told my parents and we agreed that when Bridget goes to school she'd change her last name and not tell anyone, except Dumbledore, that we were sisters. I ended up being right; when we were on the Horcrux Hunt they could have tried to force information out Bridget, like our location."

"So you did this to protect Bridget?" the 5th year boy, Ben, said.

"Precisely." responded Bridget.

"Well now since that's cleared up I have a huge essay to work on for Professor Slughorn to work on." Bridget said as she started to get materials out.

But before Bridget started Amelia asked, "Haven't we had a week now to work on that essay?"

"Yes"

"AND YOU'RE STARTING NOW! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU ANYTHING OVER THE LAST FIVE YEARS!" yelled Hermione.

"Geez don't get your knicker's in a knot. Just because I'm not some studying-book-obsess-freak like you doesn't mean I still don't pass most of my classes." Her sister replied as she collected her stuff and walk up the girl's dormitory's stairs. Amelia was following close behind her, while Ben went off to the boy's dormitory.

Once they all left Ron and Harry started laughing uncontrollably. Hermione was now the person to be confused. "Why are you guys laughing?" she asked.

Ron had calmed down enough to say, "She's nothing like you. It's just so funny."

After this comment Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to bed leaving her to laughing friends still in the common room.

**So what do you think? R&R!!!! PLEASE!**


	3. Ben's secret

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!! I've been so busy.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

Even though today was Saturday Bridget still woke up early. She loved taking early morning walks around Hogwarts when no one was around. To her surprise she wasn't the only one up. Ron was also up.

"Hey Bridget I was wondering if we could talk?" ask Ron.

" 'bout what" Bridget replied.

"Well, you see I-"started only to get stopped when load footsteps came down the boy's stairs. The footsteps belonged to a sleepy looking Ben, Bridget's best friend.

"Morn' guys, Bridget do you think we can talk?" Ben asked sleepy as he attempted to comb his fingers through his bed head hair.

"Well you're not the only one who wants to talk to me," Bridget said as she pointed to Ron," Why don't we go walk down to the Quidditch pitch and we can talk there?"

The two boys nodded in agreement. As Bridget, Ben and Ron walked down to the Quidditch pitch they saw teaches and skilled witches and wizards repairing Hogwarts to it's formal self.

One clumsy wizard lost control of a painting he was levitating and it started to hurl towards Cam, a popular fifth who was walking by. But with Bridget's amazing magically ability, she whipped out her wand and got control of the heavy painting before it hit Cam.

"Thanks Bridget. You're amazing!" Cam exclaimed as he came over to the group. He and Bridget started a conversation about how what happened over the past year, while Ben and Ron stood aside. Envy took over Ben as Cam got all of Bridget's attention.

For once in his life, Ron wasn't so thickheaded and realized than Ben liked Bridget! Sooooo…you and Bridget" he said with a knowing look.

Ben turned bright red when Ron mentioned his best friend and secret crush (actually it was a little more than a crush) "Me and Bridget…ha...we're friends...just friends, yep, just friends," he said nervously trying not to make eye contact.

"Sureeee" Ron-with a roll of his eyes- said.

"Well see ya later, Cam" Bridget said walking back to Ben and Ron," Now off to the Quidditch pitch!"

Now, I love getting reviews so please take only a minute of your time and write me a review. It can be any length, I don't care.


End file.
